While marine exploration systems are presently available for continuously sampling water seeps so as to analyze for presence of carbonaceous fluids such as methane, none have the capability of providing a compositional parameter that is uniquely diagnostic of seep origin, and hence allowing the user/operator to distinguish the biogenically derived sample from a sample associated with a thermogenic source.
Reasons: Other interpretative tests were thought to be sufficient from a cost/result standpoint. Also, the lengthy and complexed nature of the steps involved in collecting, isolating and tagging sufficient amounts of the samples for such analysis were thought to be beyond the capability of present on-site collection and analytical systems.